


Ask Her

by KarinaMay



Series: DE Artfest [5]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay
Summary: Ada and North have been working together for a while now, but Ada still can't seem to really have a normal conversation with the gorgeous redhead, since she loses the ability to speak around her. North thinks Ada doesn't like her because she never talks back to her, but has a crush on her regardless. Someonemustinterfere, for all our sakes.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Artfest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ask Her

The door to the locker room opened and Ada glanced up to see her colleague North stepping through the door. Ada felt an immediate, familiar rush of heat to her cheeks and quickly looked back down at her feet, pretending to be concentrating fully on tying her shoelaces.

"Hey Ada," North said casually, dropping her bag on the bench opposite from her.

"Hello North," Ada managed.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was fine," Ada said, mind racing. _Ask her how her weekend was, you idiot_. Ada finished the knot on her left shoe and stood up. North had already kicked off her shoes and was now standing with her back to Ada, pulling her big grey hoodie over her head, revealing the smooth skin of her back, covered only by the stretchy green fabric of her sports bra. Ada's thirium pump seemed to sputter and she tore her eyes away again. Why did she have to be so nice to look at? North shook her long auburn hair out before tying it back in a high ponytail, and a faint hint of lemongrass scented shampoo hit Ada's nose.

"I'll see you later," Ada said quickly, fleeing the locker room.

North turned back around as the door slammed behind Ada's back and she sighed, sinking down on the bench. As soon as Echo had introduced Ada to her as their new colleague, North had known she was fucked. They'd hardly even spoken to each other - North was pretty sure Ada didn't like her at all - and yet the quiet, stoic blonde made her thirium pump race and caused her thoughts to short circuit every time she even just walked by. It was stupid, irrational and highly unprofessional. Ada was her colleague and North wasn't allowed to look at her like that. Frustrated, North put on her gym shoes and left the locker room. It was about to be another long day.

_Who wore makeup to a gym?_ Ada wondered, looking over at North on the other side of the lounge through a curtain of her hair. North was on break after two hour long classes of advanced self defence, and she was chugging down a bottle of thirium. There was a particularly peachy, glossy shine to her lips today.

"You're staring again, sister."

Ada jumped and looked up at Nines' familiar face. "And you're stalking me at work again, brother."

Nines shrugged and sat down next to her. "Gavin wanted a work out and he insists android trainers are better. I figured I could come see how you're doing. It's been a while."

"I'm fine," Ada said, sipping her thirium tea.

"Obviously," Nines replied. "But I have a crazy idea. Maybe you should ask her out instead of trying to implement the fact you think she's cute into her brain through persistent staring."

"I hate having a brother."

"I'm well aware. So when are you asking her?"

"North, babe, this has to stop," Echo said as North clocked out. "You're driving us all insane."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your completely obvious, infuriating pining over a certain blond colleague of ours?"

North stared at her friend.

"Even Simon is getting worked up about it and he's a freakin' yoga teacher. I don't think I know anyone more zen."

North was still frozen, caught somewhere between embarrassed and relieved to be called out.

"Ask her on a date," Echo said. "For all our sakes."

"What if she says no?" North asked quietly.

"Then you can stop the staring and move on. But I highly doubt she will."

"So you are just going to walk in and ask her," Nines said, patting Ada's shoulder.

"I don't know Nines," Ada said uncertainly. "I don't even know how to flirt. I don't think it's in my programming."

Nines rolled his eyes. "You're deviant, Ada. You can learn. Plus, you just need to ask her out for a drink."

"I still hate you," Ada muttered.

Nines shrugged again. "Yeah, well, tell me that after you asked."

Ada pushed through the door into the locker room. North was sitting on the bench, legs crossed. She'd already changed back into her normal clothes and she seemed to be waiting. She looked up when Ada walked in.

"Hey Ada," she said.

"Hello North," Ada replied.

"So I was wondering if maybe-"

"Doyouwannagoforadrink?" Ada blurted.

"I - sorry, what?"

"Sorry that was - I didn't - it's just - rA9 I suck at this," Ada stammered. "Do you want to go for a drink?"

North looked stunned for a moment, and then broke into a smile. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real, I fully forgot that I wrote this until I found this in my drafts a couple days ago and I think I may have been drunk when I originally wrote it so I hope it reads okay XD
> 
> -X


End file.
